


Secret Siren

by Lumi (Lumieerie)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumi
Summary: “You look good,” he added as his free hand grabbed for Peter’s shoulder.“It’s the jacket,” Peter murmured in reply. “And the beard.”
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Secret Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of  This fanart  right here

Elias stared at the wall of mist before him, an almost fond smile placed on his lips. It shielded the ocean and its’ scenery so thickly that if he’d been anyone else, Elias was sure he’d get lost just from looking at it. Luckily, it didn’t matter.

When he moved, the mist practically parted. He chuckled, perhaps he’d been expected after all.

The wind picked up slightly and Elias set forward, listening to the sounds of faint static in the air. He was almost offended that Peter hadn’t come to meet him personally.

Almost.

The tragedy of The Beholding was that Elias knew his husband had planned a date for him. He also knew that his husband knew that he knew about the date. Yet of course Peter still stood aboard his quiet ship isolated on the sea, a lit candle sitting on the deck in the center, waiting for him to board.

So he boarded, being polite enough to look down and admire the scattered flower petals all over the deck. “How romantic,” he called lightly, watching as Peter turned around. He looked the same as the last time Elias had seen him, the only difference was the celebratory smile.

“Elias, how delighted I am to see you,” Peter said. He sounded different. Chipper as though he’d just fed his entity while having simultaneously been given good news. It certainly painted a pleasing picture. It was rare for the lonely captain to indulge in something so out of character. Elias admitted that he liked when Peter was in this kind of mood.

“You called to me,” he said. “How could I not show up? It’s not often my husband invites me to his isolated fortress.”

Peter offered his hand. “I shouldn’t have to invite my husband anywhere.”

Willingly he took Peter’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Elias chuckled. “You do when you’re meant to be away: how long has it been this time?” He didn’t need the answer, of course, but it was fun to watch Peter as he pretended to ponder the answer. “You look good,” he added as his free hand grabbed for Peter’s shoulder.

“It’s the jacket,” Peter murmured in reply. “And the beard.” He placed his free hand on the small of Elias’ back.

Dancing was an intimate art. The type of intimacy that, depending on the type of dance, evoked tensions only love could spark. It was interconnected moments that lasted forever to the participants. A shared trust between partners.

Neither had to be the leader to know their movements, but for the sake of not slipping on a flower petal, Elias gave Peter the satisfaction of being in charge.

He stepped to the side and Elias followed him. No music graced their presence, but Elias found the silence loud enough. It suited them long enough until Peter began to hum to himself. It was the sort of hum one listened to when putting a child to sleep. Or when one was alone out on the sea, waiting for passersby to meet their doom.

It could calm even the haughtiest of entities if Peter ever socialized.

Elias smiled at the thought and closed his eyes, listening to Peter. “I missed you too,” Elias remarked after a moment.

Peter replied lightly, “It’s more romantic if I bring it up on my own, you know.”

“But you’ve never been good with words,” Elias added for him. “You love it.”

“I do,” Peter confirmed. “I love you.”

If Peter were indulging himself in a break from his usual self-induced misery, then Elias could indulge himself too. He grinned, eyes sliding open just to meet Peter’s. “I love you too,” he said despite the gnawing in his stomach as his Eye protested his devotion to the Lonely.

Once more they turned and Peter added a little movement of their arms, swaying the two of them as though they were amongst the waves. Then, ever so carefully, Peter dipped Elias down and returned his grin just as pleasantly.

Their lips pressed together and the rest of the world sunk away. Peter’s ship was replaced with nothingness, white light spreading out around them as static filled their ears. In any other circumstances, this would be considered a mood killer. With anyone else, they’d get annoyed with Peter’s inability to control himself when indulging in the only bit of happiness he’d ever known.

Elias was different. He thrilled in the knowledge that the all composed Peter Lukas could melt into the in-between with just a kiss. His guard dropped. A silent dedication. The type of loyalty that only those who’ve lived through centuries together shared.

When air was needed, they parted and Peter pulled him up and their dance ended just like that.

“Dinner,” Peter suggested.

“Usually dinner comes before the dance.”

Peter just laughed. “I have to romance you in a way that’s unpredictable or else you’ll always know.” Composed, he willed the two of them back onto the _Tundra_.

Elias rolled his eyes endearingly. “I do love it when you try to surprise me.” He wouldn’t lie: he lost himself almost in the same way Peter did. However that was something he’d only mention if Peter asked. He couldn’t let him know his one weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Into the Unknown by p!atd from the Frozen2 soundtrack is a really good the lonely/the eye song, i don't make the rules


End file.
